jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:A-11
center|600px __NOEDITSECTION__ }} Huch, kommt mal jemand auf meine Benutzerseite? Ach so, du wolltest gar nicht hierher? Bloß weg hier!. Aber wenn du doch nicht so schnell verschwinden willst, dann schau dich doch mal um. Wenn du dann auch noch mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen möchtest, dann hinter lasse mir entweder neue Nachricht. Sonst kannst du doch einfach mal hier umschauen. __TOC__ Ich, himself Naja, was soll ich sagen, ich bin 14 (zartes Alter^^) und komme aus der Welthauptstadt Berlin xD ich gehe nun schon ganze drei Jahre aufs Gymnasium und nebenher gehe ich dann halt so meinen verschiedenen Interessen nach, wie, Basketball, Mountainbiking, lesen, SW-Merchandising-Sachen sammeln und meine "Karriere" als Sschauspieler vorrantreiben (Das ist jetzt eher als Scherz gemeint, zwar bin ich in ner Agentur und hatte mal eine Nebenrolle und versuche weiterhin ne Rolle zu kriegen, allerdings sind die Chancen so ca. 7.000.000 zu ein. Doch wie Han Solo doch so Treffend sagte: "Sag mir nie wie meine Chancen stehen"). Und natürlich bin ich so oft wie möglich hier in der JP und versuche zu helfen wo man helfen kann Star Wars Mit sechs Jahren konnte ich einmal nicht einschlafen und wollte da bin ich dann mal zu meinen Eltern gegangen, die gerade einen Film geschaut haben, ich hab gefragt ob ich mit gucken darf und es wurde mir (sage und schreibe) fünf Minuten erlaubt;) Der Film war Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung, ich hab allerdings nur die Handlungen auf der Tantive IV mitbekommen, aber schon die fande ich so faszinierend, dass ich meine Eltern so lange bearbeitet hab, bis sie mir eraubt haben, den kompletten Film zu schauen, dann kamen Episode V, VI, I, II und III. Über die Spiele bin ich dann nochmal anders gekommen (wobei das erste dann Lego Star Wars war. Und mein erstes SW-Buch hab ich von einem Freund bekommen Charaktere die ich mag *Thrawn *Garm Bel Iblis *Galen Marek *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *da gibts dann noch viele, die sinnlos aufzulisten wären Sonstiges *Raumschiffe *Aufbau der Galaxis *Alte Republik *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Meine Star Wars-Besitztümer *'Filme' **Prequel-Trilogie **Klassische Trilogie **Clone Wars Vol. 1 **The Clone Wars (Film) *'Bücher' **Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (1) **Die Regel der Zwei (2+) **Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger (1) **Planet der Verräter (2-) **Erben des Imperiums (1) **Die dunkle Seite der Macht (1-) **Das letzte Kommando (1) **Die Verschollenen (2-) **Die Kundschafter (1-) **True Colors (2) **Order 66 (Roman) (2+) **The Force Unleashed (Roman) (2+) **Im Fadenkreuz (2+) **Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor (2+) **Rebellenträume (2) **Wege des Schicksals (2) **Die Ruinen von Coruscant (2-) **Der verschollene Planet (2) **Wider alle Hoffnung (2-) **Die letzte Prophezeiung (2+) **Vereint durch die Macht (2+) **Die Königsdrohne (2) **Die verborgene Königin (2+) **Der Schwarmkrieg (2+) **Intrigen (3+) **Blutlinien (2) **Sturmfront (2+) *'Videospiele' **Empire at War (1-) **Lego Star Wars (2-) **Lego Star Wars II (2-) **Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy (2+) **Knights of the Old Republic II (2) **KotOR (1) **Empire at War (2) **Forces of Corruption (2-) **The Force Unleashed (1) **Republic Commando (1-) *'Comics' **Parallelen **Schatten des Imperiums (Essential) **Skywalkers Erbe **Neue Allianzen **Unbezwingbar **Im Visier des Bösen *'Sonstiges' **Alle Welten und Schauplätze **The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Jedipedia Ungefähr zum 30. Geburtstag von Star Wars stieß ich auf Jedipedia und zwar durch einen Freund der meinte das sei echt Klasse und da uns unsere Leidenschaft für SW verband beschloß ich mir die Sache mal anzusehen. Ich war sofort begeistert und stöberte da drin rum und es gefiel mir immer besser, und nach einem halben Jahr fasste ich den Entschluss hier richtig mitzuwirken, was ich jetzt seit einiger Zeit auch tue. Ich finde das hier eine echt gute Sache, denn es ist einfach nicht so streng wie bei Wikipedia, das hier ist einfach besser, da alle ein gemeinsames Interesse haben - Star Wars. Meine Aufgaben Naja, da mein Schreibkünste nicht die aller besten sind und ich auch nich der aller schreibwütigste bin versuch ich hier, wenn möglich, ein paar kleinere Artikel zu ergänzen und dann noch Sachen wie Kategorien etc. zu erledigen, allerdings finde ich es immer toll, dann von anderen mir richtig gute Artikel durch zu lesen, hier dann mal ein paar Beispiele für herausragende Arbeit: *Jaina Solo *Padme Amidala *Ackbar *Anakin Skywalker *Natasi Daala *Darth Malak *Abfangkreuzer *uvm. Statistik Für mehr Infos sie hier. Vorlagen Gruß: Kategorie:Vorlagen Zitat: Greetz Alpha A-11 Brücke